1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet, and particularly to a faucet to prevent the water flow from contact with the cast faucet body, which is subject to diluting lead material into the water to jeopardize a person's health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional faucet, the faucet is usually welded to connect with a copper pipe; to weld a copper pipe is a cumbersome work, and the outer part thereof is ornamented with an allay containing lead and zinc; then, the surface thereof is processed with electroplating; however, such surface is subject to oxidizing in case of being slightly damaged.
Another conventional faucet is cast into an artistic form with brass, and water inlet is directly connected with a water valve, i.e., water flows substantially through a passage therein and a bubble head. The faucet cast usually contains a high percent lead, which will be diluted into water; after a person drinks such water for a long period of time, a given amount of lead will be accumulated in body, and it is harmful to human health.
A faucet made of low-lead may conform to the requirements of environmental protection and health protection before being processed with an electric-plating; as soon as the faucet is processed through an electric-plating, a jeopardized stuff will be left on the surface of the body of the faucet; if such jeopardized stuff is not removed, it will exist in the drink water to came a jeopardized result to a person's health in the long run.
Another conventional patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,417, discloses that the faucet can provide the aforesaid object; however, it would result in a maintenance difficulty after long time use; in other words, its production cost is too high to become a commercial product.